<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strip Me Bare by jeongui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950525">Strip Me Bare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongui/pseuds/jeongui'>jeongui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Changbin is a cockblock, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongui/pseuds/jeongui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay,” Minho murmurs into the hair on the back of Jisung’s neck, “You can go back to sleep.”</p><p>Jisung relaxes in his arms, offering Minho's hand a weak squeeze where their intertwined fingers rest on his lower stomach before rasping, “But you’re hard.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strip Me Bare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho’s blackout curtains are white, for some unknown reason.</p><p>He bought them when he moved into the apartment with Changbin a year or so ago, not thinking the color of his curtains would be a big deal or something he had to think twice about. Knowing himself, he probably grabbed the first ones available in the right size. </p><p>They also wake him up almost every day, letting in sun and leaving the room not, as the word might suggest, dark, but rather cast in a golden daze. Minho doesn’t mind too bad, even as Jisung teases him immensely for his poor choice in interior design. He likes the way he can see Jisung waking up slowly next to him on the rare occasion that they both have enough time to spend the night together, how Jisung’s body moves when he stretches, and the muscles on his back move along with him. He likes being able to watch Jisung blink his eyes open, how his lips are swollen and soft-looking, cheeks flushed.</p><p> </p><p>Last night was a blur, and even though Minho was the designated driver and definitely the most sober person present, the club had been packed and the crowd had been moving at a drunken pace he couldn’t keep up with in his sober state. The memories seem blurry and unfocused when he thinks back.</p><p>Jisung hadn’t had anything to drink either because Minho didn’t drink, which greatly upset their friends, Jisung almost getting booed out of the club when he mentioned it. Minho had teased him with the others, ruffling his hair before calling him whipped. Jisung hadn’t denied it and Minho hadn’t said out loud how much it pleased him.</p><p>While Minho had hung back by their table, content to chat with anyone of their friends who happened to stumble his way, Jisung didn’t let his sober mind stop him from acting like a drunken fool with Felix and Hyunjin. Minho had watched him dance like a lunatic in the middle of the dance floor for almost the whole night, and even as Chan or Changbin would settle down to talk, his eyes kept going back to his boyfriend.</p><p>(“What do you keep looking at?” Changbin mutters, twisting his body around and staring into the dancing crowd.</p><p>Minho snaps out of his daze quickly. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Oh,” Changbin gasps, turning back around with the biggest grin on his face. Minho rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Not a word,” he warns.</p><p>Changbin feigns innocence, grinning wickedly as he raises his shoulders to his ears. “I didn’t even say anything!”</p><p>Minho scoffs, throwing a nutshell in Chanbin’s face when he keeps giggling.</p><p>“I just–“ Changbin turns around again. Jisung is flailing his arms wildly, doing some kind of weird dance with Hyunjin, the biggest smile of joy on his face. “I can’t believe you’re attracted to <em>that</em>.”</p><p>A handful of shells hit Changbin in his face. “Shut up!”)</p><p>Afterwards, they had played babysitter for a while, successfully managing to get Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Chan back to their respective beds, and then dragged Changbin into Minho and his apartment without any accidents, dumping him in bed before finally retreating to Minho’s room together.</p><p>He had immediately collapsed on the bed, tired and ready to drop dead in his bed, but Jisung had complained about his sticky arms and hair – Minho wasn’t even going to ask – and how he had the funky smell of the restrooms permanently stuck in his nose. Minho, though reluctant, had indulged him, and they had showered together at 4 A.M.</p><p>Now, Minho can only clap himself on the shoulder for letting Jisung convince him to a late night shower - early morning? - as he presses his nose to Jisung’s freshly washed, redolent hair. It’s sweet, and Minho revels in the way his boyfriend smells like him, with his shampoo in his hair, under his covers. His heart thumps a little despite the early morning haze.</p><p>Jisung huffs in his sleep, a small jerk going through him. Minho knows he’s about to wake up, easily recognizing his boyfriend’s tells right before he slips out of a deep sleep. He burrows into Jisung’s hair further, tightening his arm around his waist, splaying his hand out over Jisung’s moving chest. He’s warm, skin smooth with relaxed muscles underneath.</p><p>Jisung moves again, waking up further. “Mhm,” he moans, voice deep with sleep.</p><p>Minho rubs his hand over Jisung’s chest, sliding it down to his stomach, further, to his underbelly. The skin-on-skin contact makes Minho dizzy, his tired eyes slipping shut again. Waking up pressed to Jisung’s body never fails.</p><p>Jisung stretches a little in Minho’s arms, rustling the covers. His ass moves back, and suddenly Minho is keenly aware of his very much hard dick. Huh. He didn’t even notice.</p><p>Minho also sleeps naked, which, most of the time, is nothing but a habit, but in times like these where he wakes up with a pliant, groaning – as complaining as the groan may be, Minho’s sleep-driven brain can’t tell the difference – it’s certainly a blessing in disguise.</p><p>“Mhm,” Jisung repeats, drawing it out in a raspy whine. Minho chuckles and kisses Jisung’s neck to comfort him. Jisung hates waking up, especially when he’s had a late night, and falling asleep in the first place was hard. After their shower last night, Jisung was out like a light, but Minho can imagine the familiar feeling of getting way too little sleep that Jisung is so used to but hates so much.</p><p>He reaches for Jisung's hand, intertwining their fingers gently. “It’s okay,” he murmurs into the hair on the back of Jisung’s neck, “You can go back to sleep.”</p><p>Jisung relaxes in his arms, offering Minho's hand a weak squeeze where their intertwined fingers rest on his lower stomach before rasping, “But you’re hard." His is voice wrecked you would think he had screamed the whole time they were at the club. Or maybe just deepthroated Minho’s cock for a good amount of time.</p><p>Minho shudders. <em>That</em> is not a good thought right now.</p><p>“Yes. I noticed–“ Minho starts, but Jisung takes that moment to cant his hips back again, ass grinding down directly on Minho’s hardon. He chokes on a groan, hand flying down to control Jisung’s movements as a spike of pleasure shoots up his spine.</p><p>Jisung giggles lowly before rasping, “Yeah, it’s quite noticeable.”</p><p>Minho makes a show of offendedly pushing Jisung away, and although their hands remain linked, Jisung rolls to the other side of the bed easily, unable to fight back with sleep clouding his brain, muscles not quite working yet.</p><p>Foolishly, Minho misses his warmth immediately.</p><p>Now, though, that they’re face to face, Jisung settling on his stomach with his face turned towards Minho, he can appreciate his boyfriend’s puffy lips and sleep-swollen eyes as they crinkle with a grin. He’s tangled up in the covers, his tanned skin a stark contrast to the white sheets. With the golden light of the room, he almost looks menacingly beautiful.</p><p>“You’re a brat, even in the morning,” Minho grumbles, knowingly putting on a front for the sake of bantering with his boyfriend. It’s their love language, Minho is certain.</p><p>Jisung humors him, pouting before inching forward into Minho’s space. “I’m sorry,” Jisung pleads, “I won’t mention your boner again.”</p><p>Minho gives him a warning look. “You better not.”</p><p>Jisung smirks dangerously before swinging a leg over Minho’s body, inching all the way into his side, planting a kiss to his cheek, and rising to his elbows to straddle Minho. He lets out a choked-off moan when their crotches align again, Jisung having no mercy what-so-ever, grinding his ass down smoothly. Hands fly to hold his hips, Minho letting his head fall back on the pillow with a gasp.</p><p>“I won’t mention it,” Jisung whispers, giggling playfully as Minho glares half-heartedly.</p><p>“How-” Minho manages, “How thoughtful of you.”</p><p>Jisung sends him a shit-eating grin. “I know.”</p><p>It's quite impressive, if Minho does say so himself, how he manages to hold off for longer than a minute before he snaps, tackling Jisung and throwing him over. Jisung just giggles, delighted, as Minho pins his wrists to the bed and hovers over him. Jisung squirms, testing Minho’s grip on him.</p><p>Minho can't help but smile at the way Jisung looks incredibly cute laying there, hair splayed out on the mattress, wrists pinned above his head, big eyes staring up at Minho. Jisung grins back, straining upwards for a kiss. Minho delivers; how can he not?</p><p>When he pulls away, Jisung tries to follow despite his arms being restricted by Minho. He chuckles. How cute is a human allowed to be?</p><p>“Now, stay still,” he orders, a faint smile still playing on his lips as he starts to make his way down Jisung’s body, placing wet open-mouthed kisses on golden skin, leaving behind a wet trail. He feels a shudder go through Jisung's body.</p><p>Honestly, Minho didn’t expect much from Jisung, and as soon lets go of his wrists, Jisung, indeed, starts squirming against the bed like Minho never even ordered him to lay still in the first place. He barely manages to dodge the knee in his face when he reaches Jisung's crotch, catching the flailing limp with a strong grip, pinning it back to the mattress. His face hovers above Jisung's straining cock, breath hitting the fabric of his briefs.</p><p>"Sorry," Jisung manages, muffling a giggle, and Minho isn't surprised to glance up and see that Jisung definitely isn't sorry in the slightest despite his big, innocent eyes - to the untrained eye of course, but Minho is way past falling for his widened-eyes-and-pout combination - staring down at him.</p><p>"No, you're not."</p><p>Jisung trashes against the bed, letting out an impatient sound. "Just get on with it!"</p><p>Minho smirks. "Fine."</p><p>Minho rather enjoys sucking cock. He loves the pressure on his throat and the way he has to work to fit Jisung into his mouth, careful not to gaze sensitive skin with his teeth. It’s satisfying, feeling Jisung’s hips jump and twitch like Jisung is holding himself back from bucking up into Minho’s mouth, how Jisung will tangle a hand in his hair, pulling when something feels good. Minho loves it.</p><p>He glances up, catching Jiaung’s eyes as he works his cock, slow, one hand holding the base secure as Jisung squirms and bucks his hips, legs spread around Minho’s body. He holds eye contact, humming when Jisung’s jaw goes slack, his moans filling the room, unabashed.</p><p>“Hyung,” he gasps. His hand twitches on Minho’s moving head, fingers running through dark hair, “God. It’s so fucking good.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Minho hums again, closing his eyes and doubling his effort. He hears the thumb of Jisung’s head hitting the pillow heavily, a groan leaving him. Pride swells in his chest.</p><p>There’s nothing quite like the feeling Minho gets when Jisung is unashamed like this, moaning freely, letting Minho know what feels good. It’s probably the early morning, how they woke up less than ten minutes ago, fuzzy brain and even fuzzier sense of embarrassment.</p><p>Minho pops of Jisung’s cock, sliding his hand from base to tip as he catches his breath, eyeing the way Jisung his laid back on the pillows, flushed all the way down to his sternum. It’s a good look on him.</p><p>Using his other hand to grab Jisung’s thigh, he bends it to rest on his stomach before attaching his mouth to Jisung’s balls. It earns him a shriek and a harsh tug on his hair.</p><p>“Hyung, oh-,” Jisung chokes out, “Oh, fuck.”</p><p>Minho chuckles. “Sensitive?”</p><p>Jisung's body twitches, but Minho is nothing if not persistent, his iron grip on Jisung’s trembling thigh not budging.</p><p>“You know I am,” Jisung huffs, breath hitching as Minho licks his balls teasingly. It’s definitely a little nasty, but Minho feels shameless as he moans hotly into Jisung’s sweaty ballsack, reveling in the way Jisung’s next groan seems to come from deep in his throat.</p><p>“Feels good?”</p><p>Jisung pulls his hair harder. “Fuck. I should’ve never told you my balls are sensitive.”</p><p>Minho pouts. “But I like that about you.”</p><p>“You’re weird.” Jisung looks at him meaningfully, but the point he’s trying to make is definitely shattered by his rosy cheeks and poorly suppressed moan as Minho ignores him in favor of licking broadly from his balls to the tip of his cock. </p><p>“What’s new?” Minho muses, not expecting an answer as he gets to work on Jisung’s cock again. He’s not messing around this time, setting the pace purposefully, going as deep as he can, feeling the pressure on his throat, opening up for Jisung's cock. <em>Fuck</em>. He gets completely lost in it, the hot, wet length heavy in his mouth, pulsing, twitching on the upstroke as Minho flattens his tongue, listening to Jisung's moans getting higher and higher in pitch, more desperate, the hands in his hair tightening, demanding. Fuck, Minho really could do this all day.</p><p>There's no warning, only a choked out moan Minho recognizes all too well and then Jisung’s back is arching off the mattress, fingers tugging harshly on Minho’s hair, and <em>God</em>, Jisung is undoubtedly the hottest when he's coming, chasing his high so unapologetically, <em>using</em> Minho's mouth for his own pleasure. He groans around Jisung's pulsing cock, satisfied when the vibrations make Jisung's thighs shake, closing around his head.</p><p>Fuck. There honestly isn't a better place to be than with his head caught between Jisung's strong thighs. </p><p>He lets Jisung ride out his high before daring to glance up, once again meeting Jisung's clouded eyes, dark and fiery, half-lidded with sleep and raw desire. He looks absolutely wrecked, face red, flushed, dark eyes shining, gazing at Minho like he hung the moon and stars. Minho can't help but chuckle, spreading Jisung's thighs back open easily. He figures Jisung is still feeling too weak from sleep to fight him. Or, maybe the orgasm just wrecked him that good.</p><p>Hopefully, it's the last one. </p><p>Minho wipes his mouth, quirking an eyebrow. "Good?"</p><p>A disbelieving laugh bursts out of Jisung's throat, his head falling back on the pillow with a thud. "Fuck, baby," he pants to the ceiling, "So much better than good. You give the best blowies."</p><p>Minho groans, smacking Jisung on the thigh. "Don't call it a fucking blowie, you sick, overgrown baby!"</p><p> </p><p>They roll around in bed for a while after that, Jisung feeling generous enough to stroke Minho's cock loosely as they make out lazily, offering him some <em>very</em> welcome release. It's not nearly enough to get him off, but Minho wants to starve his orgasm so he can fuck Jisung. It's been too long, and they both know it. It isn't easy, attending school while working on the side to earn money, making sure they spend time with their friends <em>and</em> each other, while Minho has dance and Jisung has his music. It's stressful, and it <em>definitely</em> isn't everyday Minho gets to fuck Jisung.</p><p>It's worth it, though. Jisung is worth it. All the hard work they put into their relationship is so worth it, and the rewards are more than enough for Minho. Rolling around in bed on a lazy Saturday morning is more than enough, as long as he's rolling with Jisung.</p><p>It's not long before Jisung is worked to the edge of his second orgasm, three of Minho's skilled fingers inside of him, working his prostate mercilessly. He's mewling into Minho's neck, so prettily, so needily, Minho <em>adores</em> it. </p><p>"Hyung, ah-" Jisung gaps, grabbing a hold of Minho's moving wrist between his legs, "I'm good, come on."</p><p>Minho fumbles with the condom, one hand sticky and impossible to use with the lube coating three of his fingers, and the other trembling with heady anticipation. Jisung watches, amused, as he wiggles underneath Minho to get into position, legs spread open wide, hard cock lying on his lower stomach. It's a sight to behold, and Minho really can't concentrate on opening the stupid condom while Jisung is on display like this.</p><p>"Gimme," Jisung says before promptly snatching the condom out of Minho's hand, opening it easily. He raises an eyebrow at Minho, grinning cheekily. Minho doesn't have time to respond before Jisung rolls the condom onto his cock, the slight pressure of his hand making him groan unexpectedly. His hips jerk, gut burning with arousal, feeling embarrassingly close to orgasm already as he watches Jisung's fingers on his cock.</p><p>Batting Jisung's hand away from his cock, he presses in close, aligning them. He doesn’t want to go without the skin-on-skin contact for longer than necessary, feels almost desperate to keep them close together, to feel Jisung's body pressed tight to his.</p><p>They kiss again, and Jisung wraps both his arms around Minho's neck to tug him in closer. "Fuck me, baby," Jisung whispers into his mouth. Minho shudders, warmth surging up his neck at the words, but he reached down for his cock anyway, pressing the head to Jisung's stretched rim.</p><p>It's an overwhelming feeling, and no matter how many times he fucks Jisung in the ass, sinking his cock past the rim of Jisung's hole will always feel <em>so fucking good</em>. It never stops blowing his mind, like every time they do this is the first time all over again. He groans, squeezing his eyes shut as tight heat envelops him on all sides, listening as Jisung chokes on a groan of his own.</p><p>When he presses in all the way, he lifts himself slightly on an elbow to peer down at Jisung. There's something undeniably intoxicating about the way Jisung is lying beneath him, spread out on the mattress just for him. And his fucking <em>face</em>, his wide, shiny eyes that should be illegal staring up at Minho, looking way too innocent for what they're doing. </p><p>"Okay?" he asks, keeping himself still despite the way his thighs shake form holding back. Jisung nods, and Minho groans low in his chest as he <em>finally</em> starts moving. Jisung's jaw drops, a gasp leaving him as the thrust jostles him. He keeps <em>staring</em> up at Minho, his hooded eyes filled with a heated intensity that only further strokes the fire of arousal burning in Minho's gut, making him thrust in a little harder, a little quicker. </p><p>He reaches down between Jisung's legs, grabbing his flushed cock. The reaction is instantaneous, Jisung crying out a little too loud for the quiet room, going rigid with a grimace, and if he didn't know Jisung as well as he does, he would think he was in pain. The way his back arches and the filthy moan he lets out doesn't fool anyone, though, and Minho grins before stroking Jisung's cock with a tight fist. </p><p>His hips slow down gradually as he focuses on stroking Jisung, giving himself a break to calm down from his own impending orgasm, deciding to tease Jisung a little more. Just because. </p><p>He stares down between Jisung's legs in wonder, squeezing around the swollen, red head gently, watching as a bead of pre-come slides down and slicking up the next slide of his hand. </p><p>“Ah, hyung,” Jisung complains, laughing awkwardly as his body convulses involuntarily at the sensation. </p><p>Minho likes getting reactions out of Jisung, especially when he’s this close to coming, so he slides his hand all the way down Jisung’s cock slowly, watching with a satisfied hum as Jisung’s body twitches, stomach clenching enough to show his abs.</p><p>“Hyung, I'm gonna come if you don't stop,” he warns with an overwhelmed laugh, screwing his eyes shut and dumping his head back to rest on the pillow when Minho doesn’t let up, just keeps sliding his hand over Jisung’s cock slowly, not enough friction to get off, but enough to tease Jisung out of his mind. </p><p>Minho watches as Jisung gulps, his throat moving. He’s slick with sweat, all the way down to where his flushed thighs are parted around Minho’s body, flushed red in a full-body blush. Jisung groans when he finally has enough, shooting a hand down to bat away Minho’s and covering his dick protectively. Minho snickers teasingly but removes his hand. Mercy on Jisung, then.</p><p>Instead, he lets his hand slide up Jisung’s trembling stomach to his chest, leaning forward slightly to press his cock all the way into him again. Their mouths meet in a dirty kiss, tongues tangling slowly, hotly, and it's almost a little too wet with how spit slips down Minho's chin, filthy but so fucking good.</p><p>When he starts up a quick pace again Jisung throws his free arm up over his eyes, mouth opening around a gasp before snapping shut with a hiss when Minho presses in as deep as he can go. He's so close to orgasm, Minho can tell, and it's so hot, knowing he was the one to drive Jisung so close to the edge, knowing it's Minho who gets him so fucking turned on he is ready to come for the second time already.</p><p>Dazed, he looks down to where his hard cock disappears into Jisung, the sight lewd; Jisung's hole taking him so well, slick with lube where it stretched open around his length. He groans, the steady push and pull of his hips faltering, hips jerking out of rhythm.</p><p>"Fuck," he groans, "You feel too good, Jisung-ah."</p><p>Jisung whines, squirming. He's still covering his eyes and dick, and Minho, despite wanting to see all of Jisung, respects that he wants to be covered for a while, aware of how Jisung has a habit of hiding himself when things get overwhelming. He also knows Jisung will remove his arm when he's ready.</p><p>He grabs the underside of Jisung’s pale thighs, hiking them up further and practically pressing them to Jisung’s stomach. They both groan at the subtle change of angle. When he slides his cock to the hilt again, Jisung gasps loudly, arching his back up from the bed and going rigid.</p><p>Minho halts, breaths coming out quickly. “Jisungie? Okay?”</p><p>Jisung whimpers and nods. “Keep going.”</p><p>“Does it hurt like this?” Minho asks, just to be sure, but Jisung shakes his head, still stubbornly covering his eyes with his arm.</p><p>He looks down again, admiring the way Jisung’s milky thighs are reddening where he’s digging his fingers into the flesh, the way Jisung has started kneading his own cock, like he can’t help himself. </p><p>The sight is almost a little too much. Minho thinks it’s probably one of the hottest things he’s ever seen.</p><p>Looking away, he adjusts his knees on the sheets, getting more leverage to hover over Jisung, and drives his cock into him, harder this time. It's like a moan is punched out of Jisung, and <em>finally</em>, the arm obscuring his face falls away, settling on Minho’s neck instead. His grip is like iron, pulling him downwards with force, and Minho follows easily, letting Jisung’s thighs drop to the crooks of his elbows and settling in closer to Jisung’s body.</p><p>Their mouths don’t touch, but Minho can feel Jisung’s harsh breaths hitting his face as he pants.</p><p>“Hyung,” he murmurs, gasping weakly every time Minho thrusts into him smoothly, the sound wet, entirely indecent. Jisung gazes up into Minho’s eyes, and he looks desperate, almost delirious with the pleasure. Minho holds eye contact as he fastens the pace, driving his cock into Jisung harder, faster, the rhythm steady. It’s intense, edging on too much, and Minho can’t help but feel awfully vulnerable as they stare into each other eyes in the midst of pleasure.</p><p>Intense eye contact like this isn’t for everyone, Minho knows, and usually, Jisung won’t indulge him for this long. Usually, Jisung will let his eyes drop closed or look away, will knock Minho over or bury his face where Minho’s stares can’t reach him. </p><p>Now, though, Minho watches as Jisung’s eyelids start to spasm, like he’s fighting to keep them open as pleasure rolls through his body in waves. It makes Minho's heart race; he is a closeted romantic, after all, despite his stubborn refusal whenever the others tease him about it.</p><p>“Hyung, feels good,” Jisung whimpers, giving in and letting his eyelids drop. His brows furrow, mouth agape, panting. Fuck, Minho could stare at him lost in pleasure all morning. </p><p>Minho grins, fastening his pace. Between their bodies, Jisung has started stroking his own cock, the length hard and flushed red at the tip. It looks so sensitive, like the slightest touch of the tip will make Jisung cry out, hiss, his whole body twitch.</p><p>“Fuck,” Minho groans, dropping his head by Jisung’s shoulder, trying desperately to keep thrusting at a steady pace, “You look so good.”</p><p>Jisung laughs breathlessly, his hand sliding up from Minho’s back to curl into his hair. He’s rough with it, his hand clenching down harshly, pulling at the roots. Minho groans at the rough sensation mixed with the hot pleasure of Jisung’s body around his cock. It feels too good. He's going to cum if he keeps this up.</p><p>Reluctantly, he slows the pace. Jisung whines, pulling on Minho's hair in protest.</p><p>"Sorry, Sungie," he pants, "Can we switch position? I don't want to come yet."</p><p>Jisung agrees easily, and Minho manages to manhandle him to lay on his front, chest pressed into the mattress, legs spread wide to expose his hole. It’s wet, stretched by Minho’s cock. The sight of him sends a spark of newfound arousal down Minho’s spine. </p><p>He reaches down to spread Jisung’s lube-slick cheeks, pressing his thumbs on either side of his asshole, watching as it clenches down around nothing. He’s shaven clean down here, all smooth skin from balls to hole, and it’s fucking <em>mouthwatering</em>.</p><p>Of course, Minho already knew about Jisung’s shaven asshole because the man himself told Minho last night before they went out, like the absolute shameless weirdo he is.</p><p>“Are you gonna keep staring all morning?” </p><p>Minho snaps his gaze up and catches Jisung’s eyes, peering over his own shoulder. His black hair is all over the place, sticking up in all directions in a way that shouldn't look as hot as it does. </p><p>"I might," Minho says, pretending to entertain the idea just to tease Jisung, shrugging casually like he's not dying to sink his cock back into Jisung's stretched hole. Jisung just huffs, seeing right through his bullshit. </p><p>"Cut the crap, Lee Minho," Jisung returns, not managing to hold back his laugh when Minho gasps offendedly. </p><p>"That's hyung to you, smartass," he scolds, landing a smack on the round of Jisung's asscheek. Jisung chokes on his laugh, dropping his head into the pillow as his hips twitch into the mattress. </p><p>"That's what I thought," Minho mutters, gripping Jisung's tiny waist in both his hands and yanking him up from where he has taken it upon himself to grind his crotch into the sheets. It earns him a muffled moan, and Minho knows Jisung secretly gets off on Minho manhandling him a little meanly, like he's been bad. Minho gets off on manhandling Jisung as well, if not even more than his boyfriend, using his superior strength and Jisung allowing him; going so easily, like such a good boy.</p><p>They both groan when Minho slides back into Jisung, not wasting any time before they build up a wanton pace. They're both close to coming, and Minho figures he has dragged it out long enough.</p><p>"Baby, ah-" Jisung moans, both his fists clenched in the sheets, tugging on the fabric as Minho pounds him from behind, hindering him from getting out his sentence correctly. "Baby, lean over-, ah- fuck, lay on me."</p><p>Minho obliges, leaning over and fitting his entire front against Jisung's sweaty back. Like this, he can't thrust as fast, but the angle hits Jisung's prostate dead on, his cock dragging over it with every wet slide and it causes Jisung to moan louder, bite the pillow, groaning <em>so fucking loud,</em> it's music to Minho's ears. He intertwines their fingers above Jisung's head, pressing them down slightly into the mattress. It's an odd, but definitely fucking hot, kind of powertrip, retraining Jisung's arms as he fucks him; Minho won't open <em>that</em> can of worms right now, but maybe he needs to have a talk with his boyfriend later.</p><p>"Yeah? Feels good?" Minho breathes, trailing kisses up the back of Jisung's neck, biting on his earlobe. </p><p>"Yeah, fuck-" Jisung chokes out, voice shrill. "Right there-, ah, so good."</p><p>Minho goes faster, ignoring the burn in his glutes and hamstrings, raising himself on one arm to gain some leverage - it's the homerun now, and Minho can feel Jisung's impending orgasm, his walls clenching and unclenching around him, milking Minho's cock so good. He just needs it a little faster, just a little more and-</p><p>And there’s a thump from outside the door.</p><p>Minho stills, cock all the way pressed inside Jisung, throbbing, so close to orgasm he can practically <em>taste it</em>. Their harsh pants echo in the quiet of the room, bouncing off the walls as they try to smother them to hear better. There’s another thump, and then footsteps leading away from the closed door and into the kitchen.</p><p>“How is he already awake?” Jisung gasps breathlessly, head falling forward into the pillow with an annoyed groan. He squirms on his elbows, back muscles working, pressing his ass back and letting out a gasp as Minho slides in deeper. “Fuck. He was pissed last night.”</p><p>Minho pants into the back of Jisung’s neck. He was <em>so fucking close</em>.</p><p>He can't help but keep grinding into Jisung, confident that Changbin has made his way into the kitchen by now, far enough away that he can’t hear the way they both fail to muffle their sounds at the renewed friction.</p><p>“Mhm,” Jisung whines, head still hanging forward, forehead pillowed in front of him.</p><p>“Sh,” Minho hisses, “you have to be quiet.”</p><p>Jisung pants. “Fuck you.”</p><p>"Next time," he retorts, not giving Jisung the chance to respond before he quickens his hips. </p><p>His orgasm builds back up way too fast, and he barely has time to acknowledge it before it's too late; he collapses against Jisung’s back, unable, or maybe just not bothered enough, to hold back his groans as a mindblowing orgasm washes over him. He leans his forehead on the back of Jisung’s neck, panting hotly into his skin as he feels pulse after pulse wreck through his body, feeling his cock throb as he shoots into the condom, his hips jerking involuntarily.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groans, muffled into Jisung’s neck. He grinds his hips into Jisung’s as hard as he can, feeling his hole clench down around him. “Fuck, Jisung-ah.”</p><p>He rides out the aftershocks into Jisung, a little regretful that he somehow finished before Jisung even had a chance to get a hand around himself. Stars are still dancing behind his closed eyes when he hears Jisung chuckle under him. His hips twitch as Jisung shifts, the movement sending a shock through his body.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you come that hard before,” he snickers. </p><p>Minho, head still pressed to Jisung’s sweaty neck, groans before chuckling. He did come pretty hard.</p><p>“Changbin definitely heard it, though,” Jisung continues.</p><p>Deciding to shut Jisung up about his cockblock of a roommate, Minho grabs him by one arm and his hip, yanking them both upwards to their knees, pressing his front flush against Jisung's back again. Jisung moans lowly, dropping his head back to rest on Minho’s shoulder as he reached down to jack himself off. Minho watches from over his shoulder, feeling him clench and pulse around his sensitive cock.</p><p>“Fuck, Jisung,” he curses, because it’s apparently the only thing he’s capable of uttering after that orgasm. His toes are still tingling.</p><p>Jisung laughs, turning his head to breathe his moans into Minho’s neck.</p><p>"Touch me, baby," he breathes, and Minho never stood a chance, did he? He obeys immediately, taking over and stroking Jisung's leaking cock tightly, exactly like Jisung likes, swiping his palm over the head on the upstroke, gathering pre-come and sliding it down the throbbing shaft on the downstroke. Jisung whines, bringing a hand up to turn Minho head, licking into his mouth firmly.</p><p>When he finally spills over Minho’s fist, it’s with a drawn-out moan into Minho’s mouth, his back arching as his hole pulses rhythmically around Minho’s cock still buried inside of him. Minho hisses through the oversensitivity around his poor, softening cock, milking out Jisung’s orgasm with a firm stroke until Jisung’s claws his neck, gasping for him to stop.</p><p>He lets Jisung’s overworked cock go, and settling his hand on the hard planes of Jisung’s stomach instead, feeling it move with Jisung's harsh breathing.</p><p> </p><p>They cuddle back up in the afterglow, the covers tangled up around them as they try to level their breathing. There's a faint sound of the TV playing something, low voices and a laugh track. Minho feels vaguely bad for Changbin, knowing he most certainly heard them fuck, but not bad enough to apologize for it. If Chanbin had just slept a little more, not waking up so early after getting absolutely wasted like a goddamn idiot, he wouldn't have heard. </p><p>It’s practically Changbin’s own fault. Yeah, that’s what Minho will go with.</p><p>It's quiet for a while, and Minho feels his eyes slipping shut slowly as Jisung caresses his stomach with gentle fingertips. So peaceful, just what Minho needed after getting off with his boyfriend on a fine Saturday morning.</p><p>It doesn't last for long, because <em>of course</em> it doesn't last for long with a petty Changbin right outside the door. There's the sound of footsteps, and Jisung raises his head from Minho's chest just as a loud pounding sounds against the closed door.</p><p>"Are you guys finished?" Changbin yells, voice muffled but obnoxious enough nonetheless. "Did you have a good time? Don't mind me, I'm just, you know, <em>right outside your door</em>, forced to hear <em>everything!</em>"</p><p>Needless to say, Jisung bursts out laughing while Changbin keeps shouting, and Minho’s peaceful morning is <em>ruined</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>